Brendan Pan vs. Admin Shelly at Granite Cave
Once at Granite Cave, Brendan and May found a good hiding place to see Winona on a small rock in the water while the svelte, red-headed Shelly was on the boat and her Grunts tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear Gym Leader, here's my proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Brendan Pan, and I shall set you free" Shelly said. "You witch!" Brendan whispered angrily. "Poor Winona." May whispered. "I'm a lady of my word, aren't I?" Shelly asked her Grunts. "Well, yes. Always, Admin." one of them said. "You'd better talk, before I have this whole cave blown sky-high!" Shelly said, gleefully holding out a remote detonator. Winona ignored her. "I'll show that aquafish!" Brendan whispered then winked at May, "Stay here, May. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered May in confusion, not particularly liking the sound of that, as Brendan went to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "I've got my finger on the trigger, you know." Shelly declared to Winona. Winona still did not speak, and Shelly's face turned crimson with fury as she grabbed her and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, WINONA!" Then Brendan spoke in a deep voice "Milotic, great spirit of mighty sea water, speaks! Beware, Team Aqua! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Grunts?" asked Shelly. "It's an evil spirit, Admin!" one of the Grunts stammered. "Stand by, while I take a look around!" Shelly said as she drew out her sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Shelly took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Brendan flew up to May. "Psst, May," Brendan whispered to her. May saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Brendan said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Shelly's voice. "Grunts?" "Ah, yes, m'am?" a Grunt answered, thinking it was Shelly. "Release the Gym Leader and take her back to her Gym." Brendan said in Shelly's voice. "Aye, aye, m'am!" the Grunt said, "Release the Gym…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, Admin!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, GRUNTS!" Brendan roared in Shelly's voice. "Aye, aye!" the Grunt agreed. Brendan smirked, and May giggled. Meanwhile, Shelly was still looking for the spirit when she heard a voice. "Well, at least Admin Shelly is coming to her senses." Shelly turned to see what is was and was startled. "What the-!?" The Grunts were rowing the boat away from the cave with Winona. "We told her all along you Gym Leaders wouldn't betray Brendan Pan." "And just what do you think you're doing, Grunts?" asked Shelly kindly at first as she stopped the boat with her foot. "Just what you told us, Admin. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Shelly. "Why, yes, Admin." the Grunt said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HER BACK, YOU IDIOTS!" Shelly yelled, as she kicked the boat toward the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Grunts!" called Shelly's voice again. Shelly stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Shelly smirked evilly at this. She knew who it was. The Grunts put Winona back on the rock. "Putting her back like you said, Admin." "I said nothing of the sort." Brendan said in Shelly's voice. Now the Grunts were very confused. "But Admin, didn't you just say to go…" Brendan slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Shellywas climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Grunts" Brendan said in Shelly's voice. "Take the Gym Leader back to her Gym." And then, he shrieked, still in Shelly's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, Admin." all the Grunts said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Brendan said in the same voice he used, as Shelly found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to the best of the rum." May saw Shelly lifting up her sword and gave a sharp gasp in horror. "BRENDAN!" she screamed. Shelly brought her blade down, and May buried her face in her hands sadly. "Here's your spirit, Grunts!" she said, as she held up her sword. But she realized she only got Brendan's hat. Brendan flew down around the Grunts and back up. "Why!" one of the Grunts gasped, "It's Brendan Pan!" May looked back in surprise, then sighed in relief. Brendan flew back up and took his hat from Shelly. "You rotten brat!" Shelly cursed. "Thank you, Admin!" Brendan smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Shelly called, holding up her sword. "if you want a taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, May!" Brendan laughed, as he flew down at Shelly, clearly seeing all this as a game. "Oh Brendan, do be careful!" May called in worry. Brendan stood on one foot to bend down on Shelly's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Brendan then flew down and pulled several of the Grunts' bandannas over their eyes. Shelly tried to strike him down, but she missed as Brendan grabbed her blaster and went to one of the Grunts, who pulled his hood off. "Try your luck, Mr. Grunt?" Brendan asked, as he started flying around while the Grunt tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Shelly called to her minion. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Brendan flew up in front of Shelly. "Right here, Mr. Grunt!" The Grunt aimed it as Shelly gasped in horror. "HOLD IT YOU FOOL!" she screamed, flailing around in a blind panic. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But the Grunt fired, missed Brendan, and instead hit Shelly as she fell down, the sound of the blast echoing throughout the island. "Admin?" asked the Grunt and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" May said, sorrowfully burying her face in her arms. Even Shelly didn't deserve that! "What a pity, Mr. Grunt," Brendan said, as he took Shelly's fallen bandanna and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear Admin." Little did he know that Shelly, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab him with her sword! "Admn!" a Grunt cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Shelly as Brendan turned to her. "In the back, Admin?" Brendan teased, waving a finger at her. Shelly tried to stab Brendan, but he ducked, and she stabbed her bandanna instead. Annoyed, she put her bandanna back on. Brendan got his own sword. Then he and Shelly clashed their blades back and forth. Distressed, May covered her eyes as the two enemies fought, only to later open her fingers and peek through curiously. "Give it to him, Admin! Cleave him to the brisket!" the Grunts cheered. But Brendan made a fool of Shelly again by pulling her pants down, exposing her blue high-cut briefs, and then pulled on her hair. Shelly got angrier and attacked Brendan again, but Brendan defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Brendan Pan!" Shelly said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Brendan smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Brendan has no worries because he can fly...but Shelly couldn't! Shelly gasped and screamed as she took a plunge, wildly clawing at the air and finally using a grappling hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff at the last minute. She now hung precariously above the water. Brendan grinned, it was time to have some fun! He put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Shelly, taunting her. "Well, well. An aquafish on a hook!" Shelly burst into frustrated tears at this insult, feeling humiliated. "I'll get you for this, Brendan Pan!" she sobbed as she shook her fist, tears flowing down her cheeks, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Brendan heard some tick-tock noises. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock... Brendan, knowing who it was, grinned and playfully put a hand to his ear. "I say, Admin. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Shelly was in fear as she recognized that tick-tock noise: the sound of the giant Feraligatr who craved her flesh above all others. She then looked down. "NO!" She saw the Feraligatr's eyes down below in the water, and then the Feraligatr's whole head emerged. He saw her dangling from the cliff like bait and got a big delighted smile on his face, and then leapt at her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Shelly screamed, as the Feraligatr bit down with a great chomp and got the end of her pants in his jaws, ripping it straight from Shelly's body. The Feraligatr landed back in the water and ate the fabric, loudly smacking his jaws and then licking his lips happily afterward. Brendan liked the sight of that! "Oh, Mr. Feraligatr," he called down in a playful tone, "Do you like aquafish?" The Feraligatr nodded excitedly. "You do?" Brendan asked enthusiastically, bending a leg behind him. May gasped in horror. "Oh, Brendan, no!" she said forcefully. "Aw, I'm just having a little fun!" Brendan replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, Shelly is the bad guy!" He then paused and cheerfully remarked "Well, girl!" and laughed. Brendan's laughter continued as Shelly, her uniform torn, tried to escape, but the Feraligatr jumped back up and got her trousers in his mouth and he pulled them down, revealing her blue high-cut briefs. She pulled, squeezed and wiggled her way back into her trousers, but her hook lost grip, and she fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" She landed in the Feraligatr's jaws, which slammed shut as he dove back underwater. Brendan laughed, while May shuddered and buried her face back in her hands. A few seconds later, Shelly emerged again, her clothes even more torn and exposing much of her bare skin, screaming, "GRUUUUUNTS!!" while holding on the Feraligatr's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, Admin!" the Grunts said, as they got into their boat, "Stay right there now, m'am! I'll save you, m'am!" Shelly tried to escape the Feraligatr's mouth, but he kept snapping his jaws as Shelly put her feet on them while screaming, "GRUUUUUUNTS! GRUUUUUUUUUUUUNTS!" And she held on, but the Feraligatr bruised her big toe by biting it, snapping off her boot, and making her scream as she jumped into the air and clutched her bare foot. She fell head first into his mouth, but her feet saved her. As for the Grunts, they kept rowing to their Admin with all their might. When the Feraligatr resurfaced, Shelly was still holding his mouth open. The Feraligatr whacked Shelly on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" she yelled. The Feraligatr used his jaws to snap at the girl, and Shelly fled for her life. She landed on the Feraligatr's snout, looked into his eyes, as the Feraligatr smiled. "Admin! Admin!" the Grunts called, as Shelly and the Feraligatr went by them. "GRUNTS!!" Shelly cried, as she ran over the Feraligatr and leapt off at his tail, "GRUUUUUUUNTS!" The Grunts tried to catch her, but the Feraligatr popped up again and got her in his mouth, grinning in satisfaction at the taste of her afterward. "Give her back!" one of the Grunts said, as he used one of the oars to hit the Feraligatr on the head, but he also hit Shelly on the head, sending the Feraligatr and herself to the bottom of the sea. "GRUUUUUUUNTS!" Shelly screamed, as she swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Shelly panicked, as the Grunts rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But she was standing up on the boat, and she hit her head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. The Feraligatr looked delighted and swam for her. Shelly swam up, her red hair covering her face. She parted her hair only to scream again when she saw the hungry Feraligatr coming her way and swam for it. She hit her head on the wall again, and the Feraligatr smashed it down. "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNTS!" Shelly screamed, as she ran away while being chased by the Feraligatr, who snapped his jaws behind her, unwilling to stop until he got her back inside his stomach. Category:Peter Pan Parts